The successful execution of this program project relies on the availability of an adequate supply of positron emitting isotopes and radiopharmaceuticals. To this end Core C (Radiopharmaceutical Chemistry) provides the necessary isotopes and labeled pharmaceuticals for the various experiments detailed in the individual research projects. Additionally, this core ensures the availability of the equipment (cyclotron and generators) necessary to produce to required isotopes. The summary of core activities coupled to the specific research projects is outlined below: Project I: Synthesis of nitrogen-13 ammonia, fluorine-18 fluoro deoxyglucose and iodine-122 labeled quaternary amines for imaging and validation studies. Project II: Provide fluorine-18, carbon- 11and nitrogen-13 in isotopic form for testing of the detector arrays and validation of the completed tomograph using phantoms. Project IV: Provide fluorine-18, carbon-11 and iodine-125 labeled mitochondrial imaging agents for in vitro and in vivo evaluation studies Provide the iodine-125 labeled quaternary amines for in vitro and in vivo testing including isolated perfused rabbit heart flow studies. Produce iodine-122 for new chemistry development. The core will support the operation of the RDS-111 cyclotron and ensure adequate delivery of the carbon-11, nitrogen-13, oxygen-15 and fluorine-18 materials to all projects requiring these isotopes or tracers. The core will also cover the delivery of xenon-122 from TRIUMF and the maintenance of the exenon-122/iodine-122 generator. Key to this core are the chemistry/radiochemistry facilities and isotope production equipment. The RDS-111 cyclotron is operating at LBNL and will adequately deliver the carbon-11, nitrogen-13, oxygen-15 and fluorine-18 materials to all projects requiring these isotopes or radiolabeled tracers. The core will also cover the delivery of xenon-122 from TRIUMF and the maintenance of the xenon-122 generator.